


Christmas Eve Baby

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Written ages ago for the finnkurt Winter fest. Just archiving now -_-]</p><p>Kurt and Finn spend Christmas Eve with their daughter Julie. The day brings out comparisons between father and daughter and an unexpected surprise or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve Baby

Julie Elizabeth Hummel was all Kurt's child. Sometimes it caught Finn off guard just how much like Kurt she really was. Well, some of the comparisons were obvious. If you looked at one of his old pictures, five year old Kurt looked just like Julie, minus the ridiculously fashionable dresses and pigtails. Not that baby Kurt wasn't ridiculously fashionable. He managed that too, somehow.

Yet despite the obvious comparisons, he was shocked to see all Kurt there, when the tiny girl walked into her parent's bedroom on Christmas Eve, with her hands on her hips. She was wearing the pajamas Rachel had sent from New York with her Christmas package, a frilly pink nightgown with bows on the side. She still looked irritated to be wearing it.

"This is silly and so unfashionable, " Julie had commented precociously on the nightgown and Kurt had agreed, but Finn had asked her to wear it one night.

"That nightie is the most hideous overdone thing I've ever seen," Kurt mumbled low in Finn's ear. "How dare Rachel torture my princess?"

Finn rolled his eyes. He lived with a pair of divas. "What is it Jules?" he asked softly.

"I can't make my letter to Santa perfect," she said with a sigh that was once again so Kurt.

"Why don't you bring your letter here and we can work on it together?" he suggested.

The little girl's face lit up. "Kay."

She ran off.

"That little girl is so you," he told Kurt, leaning over and kissing his husband firmly. "How do I deal with this?"

"You love it," Kurt said against his lips. "And hey, she's got some you in there, don't deny it. The sports at least? Dad had a fit when Julie asked him if he'd take her to a game."

"True," he said proud.

She returned in an instant with a notebook and several crayons. Kurt gently took it. "Look at that good writing," he said leaning back against the headboard. Finn sat up too, while Julie worked her way in between them. He was proud. On the top of the letter Julie had written in red crayon 'Deer Santa." The S was backwards. Hey, Finn hadn't learned to write his own name until well into the first grade, something his mother brought up in jest, sometimes.

"What do you wanna say?" Kurt asked.

Julie curled into Finn's side and he hugged the little girl close. "I wanna ask Santa for stuff," she said yawning a little.

"Like what?" Finn asked.

"I want a dolly that's not a fashion disaster," she said giggling and Finn had to roll his eyes. "And a football like grandpa and me play with at his house. And hmm, grandma told me I should ask for a brother."

Finn choked. "What did grandma say Jules?"

"She said 'you're five now its about time those boys got on a brother!'" Julie looked proud for recalling her grandma's words perfectly. Kurt looked like he was trying not to giggle. Finn was just impressed at her spot-on impersonation of his mother.

"Do you really want a brother Julie?" Kurt asked.

"I dunno. Boys stink sometimes. But maybe. Maybe Santa'll give grandma a baby."

"No," Finn said quick.

"What he means is that daddy doesn't want a brother for Christmas. He's a bit old and spoiled for that."

"Oh," she said seriously. "Did you write it down daddy?"

Kurt wrote a few things down. "Yep, anything else?"

Julie yawed again and hugged onto Finn's side. "I want a video game that I can play with daddy. Cause his are too gross for me or somethin'"

Kurt nodded. "Awesome choices."

The little girl was very close to nodding off if her expression was any indication. "Mhm. Maybe I do want a brother." She curled up tight, in a very Kurt like gesture and closed her eyes.

Kurt put the notebook down and leaned over to hug them. "She's asleep before we could put cookies out downstairs," he said pouting a little.

"You're giving me the sleepyfaced look too," Finn pointed out.

Kurt nodded, cuddling his family. "I'm glad that Santa got pretty much everything Julie wanted this year." He reached over his daughter and grabbed Finn's hand. He smiled like he knew a secret then shut his eyes. "And everything your mom wanted..."

Finn cuddled in closer, then his eyes got huge.


End file.
